


Take me Home

by dancinluv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange visitor appears in Storybrooke only for one reason, Rumplestiltskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just an idea I had I thought would be an interesting ending to the series finale.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters in the show,

"Wake up mister! WAKE UP! You must wake up,,wake up!" Rumplestiltskin slowly opens his eyes to the sound of grumpy shouting at him, shaking him out of his slumberous state. He would have been irritated except for the fact that his surroundings after taking a quick glance around was extremely unusual. He was not in his shop, nor his house, not even in storybrooke for that matter. He is awakened to find himself sitting in a bus filled with passengers he recognizes from storybrooke. It's pretty much everyone he knows but at the same time its not them. Even though Grumpy woke him, he took a harder look and at the same time it wasn't Grumpy. The man that looks and sounds like Grumpy talked to him as he didn't know who Rumple was. He also noticed Grumpy's apparel is oddly off, he is wearing a cap, a button up shirt with blue and beige flower designs all over, and a pair of beige pants. He was looking up at a man that looked and sounded like Grumpy who was hovering over him, looking irritated himself.

"Hey sorry to wake you mister but your watch has been constantly beeping for the past fifteen minutes." Rumple slowly looks down at his watch on his wrist, confused as to when he started wearing a watch. He creases his brows and looks back at Grumpy. "Can you turn it off" grumpy asks in an agitated tone, giving him a hard stare.

He presses the tiny button on the side of his watch to end the high pitched noise, "Thank you" grumpy says as he rolls his eyes and goes back to his seat.

Rumple looks over to the window, he can see a beautiful countryside as they are passing through along with a mass of evergreen trees everywhere on both sides of the road. He was so confused as to how he ended up inside a bus and where he was headed. None of it made sense. He was about to get up and ask the driver where they were going until a huge impact hit the bus causing him to fall in the isle, hitting his head on the metal arm rest, blacking out from there.

 

*********^^^^*******

 

Rumple jolts up in his bed, immensely sweating, breathing heavily, unsure of where he is until a familiar hand reaches over gently grabbing his arm. He snaps his head over to see Belle sitting up looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

His breathing finally calms, "Yes, fine sweetheart. Just had a bad dream."

"What was it?" she asks while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"It was nothing sweetheart" placing his hand on top of hers, lying her back down, " Go back to sleep." He curls up next to her on her side, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, breathing calmly in her hair. She holds his arm snug around her waist, drifting slowly back to sleep.

 

******<<<>>>>>*********

 

Later that day, Grumpy and Granny are inside the diner staring out the window on what has stolen Grumpy's attention away from his sloppy Joe, which was unusual because that's his favorite dish, and it would take a lot for something to drag Grumpy away from his favorite food. Ruby walks over peeking through the gap between them trying to get a glimpse of what they are eyeing.

"What are you guys staring at?"

"You don't see her?" Granny didn't even bother to turn around to give Ruby her full attention after hearing her walk up.

"See who?" Ruby makes her way through the tiny gap between them taking a closer look, her eyes scanning around the view outside. "I don't see anything but a little girl standing across the street." Ruby noticed the brown haired girl, wearing a pink skirt with a pink ruffle button up shirt to match, her hair styled in two braids with pink ribbons tied on the ends. She thought the girl looked no older than seven.

"That's just it, she's been standing there staring straight over here for the past hour, she hasn't moved once." Grumpy responded, continuously watching the little girl outside.

"Has anyone tried walking over there and talking to her?" Ruby stated the most obvious but neither one of them budged or thought to do so. It would have been more simple to ask if the little girl was lost or waiting for her parents to come pick her up. To just stand there and wonder seemed silly to Red.

"I don't know Ruby, something doesn't seem right about that little girl" Granny states wearily.

"Yeah, she hasn't moved at all, she just,,,, stands there... like... like she's waiting for something or to do something. Since when do you see a little kid not run around or have a friend with them to play with or without their parent, leaving them alone with no supervision, especially a child her age. Granny's right, something does seem off about that little girl."

"Nonsense you guys. I'm going to go talk to her, find out what's wrong. Maybe she lost her parents." Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby struts out the diner with Grumpy and Granny watching her with apprehensive expressions on their faces.

They watch through the window as Ruby walks across the street over to the girl. The little girl, stands there watching Ruby approach, observing the lady with the punk rock fashion, wearing her black pumps, red spandex pants, white off the shoulder ripped shirt with a red cameo underneath, her hair tied back in a side pony tail. As Ruby is about to approach the other side of the sidewalk where the girl is standing, a gigantic purple flash hits her, throwing Ruby backwards in the air landing on her back. Granny and Grumpy ran out of the diner fast as lightening after witnessing what just occurred. They grab Ruby by the arms, dragging her away from the other side of the street back inside the diner. They laid her down inside a booth on the patted seat. She was unconscious from the blast, her body wasn't showing any signs of life. Granny laid the side of her head on Ruby's chest to see if she could feel her breathing, she could hear a heartbeat, that was a good sign.

Granny lifts her head up, "I think she'll be ok." she said to Grumpy. Granny taps her face a little trying wake her, Ruby slowly comes out of it, speaking sluggish, feeling disoriented.

"Wha-what happened?' she slowly rises up, grabbing the edge of the table for support.

"That little girl, that 's what happened." Grumpy gives her hand to help her sit all the way up.

"Right, I remember something hitting me. Some type of force."

"Ruby, I told you something was not right about that little girl and that confirmed it." Granny gives her a hand.

Grumpy grabs his phone from out his pocket, "I'm calling Emma." he walks away filling Emma in on what's been going on "Yeah" he glances out the window, "She's still standing there... yeah Ruby's ok... Ok Emma we'll see you soon." Grumpy walks back over to Granny and Ruby. "Emma's on her way. How you feeling Red?"

"Not great, but not bad either. I'll be ok."

"You need to go see doctor Whale" Granny suggests as she rubs her back.

"No, no I'll be fine."

Grumpy paces back and forth then strolls over to the window, "What is she? I wonder what she wants?"

"Maybe she is from another realm." Ruby adds.

"Well I don't care where she's from. She hurt you and I want to know why, I want answers." Grumpy storms out with rage, Granny runs after him begging for him to stop and come back but Grumpy kept on walking ignoring her plea. He stops inches away from where Ruby stood before she got hit by the flash. The little girl watches him with a blank expression, her eyes almost studying him.

"Hey, who are you ? Why are you here?" the little girl doesn't respond, just continues standing there motionless.

"Where did you come from?" there is nothing but silence, "Answer my question little girl" he demands in a more authoritative tone. Grumpy quickly turns his head to the sound of a car approaching. He sees Emma's car pulling up in front of the diner. "Oh thank god" he says to himself. Emma gets out the car and walks over to meet Grumpy.

"Is that her?" she says as she walks up next to him.

Grumpy gives a quick "Yep."

"Great, I'm gonna go talk to her." Before Emma could walk any further, Grumpy stretches his arm out stopping her dead her tracks.

"Wait! Go any further and have the wind knocked out of ya."

"The flash that hit Ruby...right." She combs her hair behind her ears, "Ok then, I guess I'll have to talk to her from here."

"Good luck. I already tried sister. She won't speak."

"We'll I have a way to get kids to speak. One of my specialties."

Grumpy snorts from what he thought was an exaggerated self-opinion of herself. "by all means" he folds his arms.

Emma turns her attention to the little girl who watches them closely. She begins to speak in a more soft tone, careful not to put fear into her, "Hi there, um what's your name?" no response, Grumpy turns his body to the side to hide a snicker, Emma gives him a quick glare. She tries again, "Ok you don't have to tell me your name, lets start with mine. I'm Emma, where did you come from?" Emma waits a few seconds to see if the girl will respond but not a peep comes out, "Are you lost? Where are your parents?" the girl keeps on staring with an empty expression.

"I told you" Grumpy said smirking.

Emma rolls her eyes at him, sighing, determined to try to get the girl to talk, "Hey I bet I know what you'd like", She pulls out a candy bar from her pocket, shaking it in the air wearing a cheery smile on her face, trying to be convincing "How about a piece of chocolate. If you tell me something, anything, I'll give you this whole candy bar. It's really good. What do ya say." the girl continues to do and say nothing. Granny and Ruby are staring from the window closely, observing Emma's attempts.

"You're afraid, I get it. Ok, how about this, I'm going to walk over to you very slowly. I'm going to let you have this candy bar just to show you you don't have to be afraid of me... ok?"

Emma starts treading slowly over to the girl, Grumpy grabs her arm pulling her back "Are you crazy? You're gonna get yourself hurt."

"I know what I'm doing. I trust her and she needs to know she can trust me." she jerks her arm out of Grumpy's grip and proceeds forward.

She takes each step towards the girl slowly, trying not to scare her off. Emma gets as close as Ruby was able to get before a purple flash in the shape of a sphere hits her harder than bricks, knocking her on her side, causing her to slide across the cement a little. Grumpy quickly rushes to her aid and helps her up.

"Emma! are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" unsure herself. "What the hell was that?" confused as to what just happened.

"It looked like some kind of force field."

"You all don't belong here" Grumpy and Emma both turn their head simultaneously to the girl, her eyes were black as onyx.

"We need Gold" she mumbles under her breath, trying not to allow herself to fall in distress.

Grumpy runs over to the pawn shop to see if Gold is around, Emma walks back to her car and makes a phone call to Hook and Snow explaining the situation, having them going around town asking residents to stay inside for the time being until she can figure out what this little girl is and why she came to storybrooke, For now she sees the girl as a danger to the town and doesn't want to chance anyone else getting hurt. Snow had David help out as well, as he was glad to. Grumpy returns without Gold.

"Where's Gold?" asking as she puts her phone away in her jacket pocket.

"I-I don't know, the sign on his door said closed for lunch, be back in an hour."

"Great" she pulls out her phone again.

"What now?"

"Now,,. you go inside the diner where it's safe" Grumpy nods and runs back over to the diner.

"I can't believe I'm trying to protect the town from a little kid... and I thought things couldn't get any weirder in this town." She says to herself. She makes a call to Regina to see if maybe she could get her help. Emma knew it would take a lot of convincing on her part to sway Regina to assist in this important matter, and to add to it, nothing clever came to mind for her to say to Regina. Maybe because she was still too stunned by what had happened. Her brain just wasn't working. All she can do is try the straight up honest approach, she makes the call.

The phone keeps ringing, "Come on Regina pick up" , after several rings Regina finally picks up, "Hey Regina, how are you?... No, nothing's wrong, ok that's a lie, let me cut to the chase..... I need your help... wait! Regina don't hang up, please. You know I wouldn't normally call if it wasn't _really_ important and this _is_ important. There is something I'm dealing with here that is beyond my powers. I know,,,, we tried finding Gold but he's not at his shop.... no I didn't try calling him. I guess I could have. Regina please just get your ass out here, there is a serious issue that needs to be dealt with.... Hello? hello? Regina? Damn!" She throws her phone in the car, raking her hand through her hair out of frustration. She leans over the car door through car window and picks her phone up off of the seat.

As she finds Golds number, she sees the girl still watching her with her dark eyes. She presses the call button to auto dial Gold, it starts ringing on the other end, the other line picks up "Hello? hello? Gold? Oh thank god.... Gold? Gold? Can you hear me?... " there's interference through the phone line, neither could hear the other on either end "...Gold, are you there?....Please if you can hear me I need you to come to Granny's diner, I'm parked right outside, it's an emergency... hello? Are you there?" all she could hear was static and then the call dropped "Dammit!" she throws the phone back in the car again, kicking the car door, cursing at the same time.

"You don't belong here" the girl repeats in a tranquilized tone.

Emma quickly turns her attention to the girl again "Who are you?" perturbed at the girl for not making this encounter easy.

"Who are you Emma Swan" it was more of a statement and not so much a question.

"How did you know my full name?" startled by the girls knowledge of her. What else did she know? How could she come to know her full name unless the little girl overheard someone say it not too long ago.

"I can't tell you. You are not ready." the little girls dark eyes faded back to her soft brown, bringing out there innocence that was not shown before.

"Can you tell me your name at least?"

"No."

Emma scowls at her "Fine.. You don't want to talk to me... I get it. I'll leave you alone, for now." She turns around and heads inside the diner.

 

"Any luck" Ruby asks hopeful.

"No. She won't say much." Emma puts her hands on her hips, looking at the little girl from the window.

"Stubborn thing isn't she." Granny says as she walks up to Grumpy pouring him another cup of coffee at the counter.

"Or hiding something from us, she knew my full name"  

"What?" Granny accidently over pours too much coffee in Grumpy's mug causing some of it to spill on his lap.

"Hey! watch it!" Grumpy jumps up from his stool.

"Oh sorry about that. Here, let me go get you a towel to wipe that off."

Hook, Snow and David come walking in the diner, Snow carrying baby Neal in her arms.

"Are you alright love?" Hook grabs a hold of her arms, rubbing them up and down.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for coming. Did you guys take care of everyone else in town?" directing her attention to Hook and her parents.

"Yes, now what's this about a little girl being a threat. Are you talking about the little girl standing across the street?" Snow shakes her head in disbelief, walking over to the window as she is cradling Neal in her arms "I mean come on Emma, how is she a threat. She can't be no older than seven or eight. She looks so sweet and innocent."

"She's not. Trust me" Emma rolls her eyes walking away from the window.

David walks over to the window to stand by his wife, "The important thing is everyone in town is safely inside their homes incase this girl should do something dangerous which is hard for me to see as well but after what you told me what she did to you and Ruby, I believe you"

"I believe it. Looks can be deceiving, even Pan was able to fool the lost boys... they didn't know him for the manipulative troll he really was, and that's putting it lightly." Hook walks away from the window over to Emma, noticing her troublesome expression. He puts his arm around her shoulder, "Something bothering you love?"

"Yes it was something she said. She told Grumpy and I we all don't belong here."

"Why would she say that?" David asks.

"I have no idea."

"You really going to buy into her little game?" Grumpy yells from the counter.

"The dwarfs right, I wouldn't take the word of a child,,, who knows what her real intentions are being here." Hook walks away from Emma to take another glance out the window "How long has she been standing out there?"

"Long enough" Granny voices as she walks up to Grumpy handing him a dry towel to wipe the coffee stain off of his pants.

"Did anyone see how she arrived here?" David asks.

"No, Grumpy is the one who noticed her first. I was getting ready to prep my pies when I heard someone banging on my door, I should have known Grumpy's stomach couldn't wait another twenty minutes for me to open so I let him in early and no one else and that's when he told me about the little girl standing across the street... I didn't think anything of it at the time til I noticed she kept standing in the same spot for the first thirty minutes. I thought maybe she was waiting for someone."

"Yeah I first seen her this morning before I came here." Grumpy adds.

"And you said she blasted some sort of magic at you and Ruby?" David asks Emma.

"Yes but it wasn't magic, It-it was more like a force field that was protecting her. Anyone who gets too close will get hit by this thing."

"She is definitely not a normal little girl" Ruby implies.

"This is ridiculous! Do you hear yourselves.  No way a little girl could be that dangerous. I'm sure there is a perfect explanation for this. Maybe someone else is behind this and using that poor little girl as there bait" Snow shakes her head, laughs a little, finding it humorous.

Grumpy laughs at the notion "You just don't get it do you." shaking his head, directing his attention to cleaning off his pants.

Everyone turns there attention to the door opening briskly as Regina and Henry walk in.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina looks at everyone like they are crazy matched with Henry's confused expression, not sure why everyone else seemed rattled. Granny makes her way over to the coffee maker sincing its going to be a long day and seeing how everyone is now shaken up about this situation, she figured she make more coffee incase anyone needed a cup, she even busted out an old bottle of bourbon to add in there coffee to help calm there nerves. Ruby walks away from the window and sits back down in one of the booths. Snow joins Ruby on the other side sitting across from her holding Neal. David keeps watch on the little girl outside, Hook is leaning against the counter flipping a coin in his good hand. Regina and Henry walk over to Emma who is standing near the window watching the girl as well.

Emma turns her attention to Regina, surprised she came after all and wondering why Henry was with her when she thought he'd be in school "You came, but Henry why aren't you in school?"

"Ah- um, I kinda skipped school today." Henry answers hesitantly, giving his mom a nervous smile, shrugging his shoulders to his ears.

"You what!" Emma was not pleased. She gave him such a harsh look that you would think he robbed a bank.

"Don't worry Miss Swan, I already had a talk with him on the way here. Isn't that right Henry" Regina giving him as rough a look as well. 

"Yes" Henry bows his head shamefully.

"Where was he?" Emma asks Regina in a gruff tone.

"I found him at the pizza parlor playing with his game boy. Little did he know I was on my way there to pick up a pizza for the night"

"Why did you skip school Henry?" Emma folds her arms waiting for his answer.

"Because I hate my school here. I miss my school back in New York. Its hard to make friends here. No one really talks to me in class. I don't fit in."

"Henry, if you try and talk to your classmates I'm sure they will like you once they get to know you." Snow advises.

"Yeah well it's hard to make friends with my classmates knowing that one of my grand fathers is the dark one. Everyone thinks I can't be trusted and I might be evil as him just because we're related. I want to go back to my old school in New York. At least back there I had friends that wanted to get know me for me, not who I'm related to."

"My son had the same problem" Henry quickly turns around to see Rumple at the door way, "Bae had a hard time making friends as well. It was worse for him seeing that I was his father. All the children around his age feared me and the ones that didn't know of me, oh the parents made sure to tell... " He walks over to Henry putting his hand on his shoulder, "..to tell their young ones about my reputation, so they would stay away and not go near the ones I love for they would be cursed. I'm...sorry you are having a hard time with your school mates. You should not be shunned for what I am" giving Henry a remorseful look. He couldn't help but be reminded of how Baelfire felt when it was hard for him find a friend to play with or be able to talk to while Rumplestiltskin was away on business.

"That's still no excuse. Look kid, I understand it hasn't been easy for you since we moved back to storybrooke but you gotta try and make the best of it  . Skipping school is not going to solve your problem. You can't keep running away. You gotta be brave and face your classmates. Don't let them get to you, you're better than that." She smiles at him.

"Ok mom, Sorry I skipped school. I promise I won't do it again." he smiles back

"Hate to break this hallmark moment up but I have to get going. My pizza is getting cold and I have a lot of work to do back at my office. Henry are you staying with me tonight?" Regina asks in a sweet manner.

"I don't know. I'm not ready to go home yet. Mind if I call you and let you know." As Henry is talking, Rumple walks up to the window noticing David staring at something specific, wanting to see what was engrossing his attention, he sees the reason for his distraction, the little girl standing across the street staring back at them inside the diner.

"Yes Henry that's fine." Regina rubs Henrys head, smiling pleasantly. 

Emma grabs Regina's wrist, stopping her before she could walk away "What about my phone call? There's still important matter."

"What about it" Regina glances down at Emma's hand on her wrist.

"Does this important matter involve that little girl standing across the street? "Rumple slowly turns his head looking back at Emma.

"It does. She's been standing there all morning... not to mention she has some protective force field around her that no one can get to close to without taking a blow to their body."

"Cool" Henry runs up to the window standing next to David to check out the little girl.

"Henry" Emma calls out. Henry watches, ignoring his mothers warning in her voice.

"Is that what you called me about?" Regina asks folding her arms. Feeling as if this whole thing is some sort of joke, not worth her time to come all the way out to help the citizens of storybrooke from a little girl.

"Yes and I called you too Gold. For some reason I kept getting interference through the call. Were you able hear me when I had asked you to come by Granny's?"

Gold shook his head no, "I saw my phone ring and picked it up but didn't hear anything on the other end. I only came by here to grab a slice apple pie on my way home."

"Apple Pie huh. That seems a little... too dainty for you mate" Hook commented giving Gold a snarky look, smirking at the corner of his mouth.

"It's for Belle" he says to Hook with a grim expression on his face gritting his teeth. He wanted to punch Hook in the face anytime Hook would make a snide comment. He really wished he had killed Hook when he had the chance back on his ship at that time he had encountered him and Milah. He could of killed two birds with one stone, literally, he thought.

"Ok so Gold or Regina, can one of you please go out there and try talk to her." Emma intervenes.

"Why us? Why don't you do it?" Regina insists.

Emma rolls her eyes at the comment, "Both Ruby and I have tried and the result was us getting hit from the impact of her shield or whatever it is that is protecting her.

"Did you try your magic?" Regina asks.

"No I think whatever she has around her is too strong for my magic. That's why I was hoping one of you could try. Both you and Gold have stronger magic than mine."

"Who's to say our magic will be any better?" Regina counters, She then sees it, an expression on Emma's face that she hasn't seen before, terror "You're scared of her, aren't you" a sly smile forms at the corner of her mouth. Emma had no response to her assumption because Regina was right. She _was_ scared. Scared of what the little girl might be capable of, not knowing how much power the little girl may have. She did regret not using her magic but after what she'd experienced she felt useless to defend herself or anyone else for that matter. 

"I'll go!" Henry shouts.

"NO! You are not going anywhere. It's way too dangerous." Emma looks at both Regina and Gold with pleading eyes, hoping they don't abandon the situation and go about their business.

Regina walks up to the window, standing next to Gold. Hook comes up behind Emma and puts his arm around her waist comforting her. Everyone else looks at Gold and Regina as well, waiting to see if one of them will take the initiative. Regina and Gold both look at each other as well. Henry of course didn't give heed to his mothers warning, he wanted to show the others that he can be brave enough to face any type of danger and thought maybe the little girl would be more comfortable talking to another child, even though he is a preteen, figuring his presence might come off less intimidating to her. He struts out the door before Emma or anyone else had a chance to say anything. Regina and Emma run outside following after him until Henry turned around and put up his hand to signal them to stop.

"Henry what are you doing?" Emma yells.

"It's ok mom, I got this. It'll be alright" he proceeds to cross the street to where the girl stands.

The girl watches him carefully, not taking her eyes off of him. Henry gets closer to the other side and stops before continuing any further. Emma shouts for Henry to come back but he ignores her plea, keeping his eye on the little girl, taking every movement he makes as slow as possible, trying not to scare her.

"Don't be frightened, My name is Henry. What's your name?"

She whispers, "Henry Milllls"

His eyes widen, "How-how-how did you know my full name?" barely able to speak.

"You don't belong here Henry" that was all that was spoken from the girl leaving Henry speechless for a minute.

"Wha-what do you mean, I don't belong here"

There was no response from the girl. She stood still in silence, then breaks her focus from him to someone else approaching. Henry, Regina and Emma turn around to see Gold walking out of the diner all the way to where Henry is standing. He at first really wasn't interested in the girl when he had first arrived to Granny's but what peeked his curiosity about her was the fact she was wearing a necklace that looked familiar to him. He's not sure where he's seen it before but part of him senses it holds some sentimental value to him.

He puts his hand on Henry's shoulder, "Go back to your mothers Henry, I'll take it from here." Henry walks away. Regina holds her arms out to embrace Henry as he comes up to them. She escorts him back inside the diner. Emma keeps her place on the street, watching Gold, curious to see what he'll do. Rumple treads even closer to where the girl is standing. Everyone inside the diner is watching from the window. Emma couldn't believe her eyes, he has gotten closer to the girl than anyone else has so far, did she let down her shield? She was waiting for the blow of power to hit him but it never happened. An even more unbelievable sight was to see the girl welcome him, holding her hand out for him to take.

"Hello Rumplestiltskin but that's not really who you are" the little girl keeps her hand out for him but he doesn't accept the offer. She lowers her hand down slowly, frowning.

"Who are you?" giving a mistrusting look.

 "You should be asking yourself that"

"Don't toy with me and this time I'm not asking. Tell me who you are" in a threatening tone. She doesn't respond, he begins to get impatient with her "You said Rumplestiltskin isn't really who I am... then you should know who I really am and what I can do to make you talk"

"Oh I know who you really are and you can't do anything because your magic does not exist. What you are is not real. None of this is real." she holds her hand out again, inviting him to take it once more.

He gives the most disturbed look, trying to make sense of her words "Why are you here?" he whispers.

"Here, I'll show you. Please take my hand, you must see for yourself" he hesitantly lifts his hand out placing it slowly in hers "Close your eyes and remember" his eyes shut.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gold decided to play along. He didn't take much of the girls word but he wanted to find out what her true intentions were for arriving in storybrooke and most importantly, who she really is.

"And what exactly am I trying to remember?"

"The truth"

"The truth?" his eyebrows furrow together, not understanding what the girl meant "The truth about what exactly?"

"Why you are here"

His eyes snap open, he releases her hand, "Enough of this!" he was growing tiresome of her games and vague answers "Tell me why you're _really_ here and who you really are... trust me dearie, best not to try your luck with me"

"I'm here because it's almost time, it's already starting. I cannot tell you who I am, not yet. None of you belong here. Your dream, you were starting to remember in your dream this morning and another has seen the truth in his dream as well even though he is not aware"

He looks stumped by her statement which all sounded like a bunch of gibberish to him, his patience wore thin "I don't see what that has to do with why you're here. You know what I think, I think your lying and stalling. Lets try this again...my way" he snaps his fingers, using his magic to make her speak the truth but it has no effect.  He snaps his fingers again, still nothing happens. After trying a couple more times, he stops, concluding his magic doesn't work on the girl "Who are you? You're some kind of witch, aren't you"

"I'm not" she takes off the necklace he's been eyeing, she holds it up to him "Does this look familiar to you?"

He takes it from her, holds it in front of his face, examining it "No, should it?"

"Look closer"

He does as she asks, he studies it carefully, trying to remember where he has seen it before. Maybe someone he knew was wearing it at the time he was living back in the enchanted forest, someone he might of made a deal with,, his memories were eluding him, having a hard time placing where he's seen it before "I can't remember"

"Your daughter gave it to you before she left to go to college"

"Daughter?" he laughs at the notion of having a daughter. Everything she was telling him sounded absurd.

"Yes but of course you don't remember her. You've been here so long, you don't even remember who you really are. This is not your world Rumplestiltskin and that is not even your real name."

He jumps in before she could finish "Everything you're telling me is a lie, I don't know what trick you're playing but I am not going to waste my time anymore listening to this nonsense... You have no purpose here, so here's what's going to happen ..."

"No Rumplestiltskin!, Now it's time for you to listen" cutting him off as well "This is not your world, none of you belong here. You are all results of your story,,,, you created this world in your mind based off the people you were riding with on the bus before that horrible accident, this is not a fairy tale. The enchanted forest is not real, storybrooke is not real. Right now, the ones who made it through the accident are now asleep in a hospital and have been asleep for the past twenty eight days."

"So what you are telling me is everyone is in a coma right now at some hospital instead of being here?" he laughs under his breath at the concept "You have a very wild imagination"

"When you go back to your friends, tell them what I have told you. Tell them once they dream the truth, it will be time for them to wake up and if you don't believe me, then wait until you see what happens when they start dreaming the truth. I'll wait here for you when you are ready to accept the truth"

 

He turns to look at Emma who was still standing in the same place, watching. He gives the girl a cold glare before heading over back to Emma and the others. There really wasn't much else he could do for the time being. He would relay the story to the others that she had shared with him. Emma could see the flabbergasted look on his face as he was walking back.

"What happened? What did she say?" Emma asks him following behind.

"I'll tell you once we get inside"

"What's in your hand?" she sees the necklace dangling partially from his right hand.

"A necklace she was wearing. She said it belonged to my daughter"

Emma laughs "Your daughter. She's lying, Where did she come up with that?"

"I'll explain it, inside."

They head back inside the diner. It didn't take long for everyone to ask a bunch of questions regarding the little girl and what they had discussed. Gold shared with them what the girl had said about everyone being in a comatose state instead of living their lives in Storybrooke, telling them what the girl warned what shall happen once someone dreams the truth. No one could take what the girl had said seriously and felt foolish for thinking this little girl was a real threat to them.

"We still have a problem though, She won't leave. Not until I see the truth for myself" Gold states.

Henry walks up to him, "What did she mean once we dream the truth, we'll wake up?"

"I'm not sure Henry, why do you ask?"

"I had a weird dream last night, and it sounds a lot like what she described."

"What did you dream Henry?" the only reason Gold had wanted to know was to see if his grand sons dream was similar to the one he had this morning.

Regina, Emma, Gold, Hook, and David listened closely to what Henry has to say from what he remembers in his dream. Snow was busy feeding baby Neal while talking to Ruby. Granny kept looking out the window watching the little girl while sipping a cup of coffee with a little bourbon added in it. Grumpy was hanging out the counter devouring a slice of apple pie, which seemed to be his main focus for the time being.

"Well I remember being on a bus, traveling pretty much with all of you guys but nobody was the same as they are here. My name wasn't even Henry in this dream. "

 

_Henry is on the bus sitting across from where Rumplestiltskin is sitting. His true mother who is not Emma but Regina, pulls out an apple and a peanut butter sand which from her bag offering it to Henry. In Henry's dream Regina doesn't look like the studios dressed business woman, she's more dressed down, homely. Wearing a spaghetti strapped flowery blouse, blue jeans, her hair tied back in a low pony tail with a worn out scrunchy, beige flip flops on her feet and no make up on to bring out her face. She noticed he is too distracted, watching the man sitting across from them drawing in a sketch book. Henry squints his eyes trying to look closely at the picture he is drawing._

_"Tyler, Tyler... " his mom nudges his arm trying to get his attention "Are you hungry? I have your favorite sweetie."_

_"No thanks mom" shaking his head, returning his attention back to the man. She frowns and looks over to see what has captured her sons attention._

_"Tyler stop staring at that man, its not nice to stare" she says as she takes a bite of her apple._

_"Sorry mom" he turns around back in his seat "How much longer til we get there?"_

_"Ask your aunt, this was her idea" she says with her mouth full._

_Tyler gets up from his seat, leaning over the seat in front of him, poking his aunt on her shoulder who is his aunt in this dream. She jumps in her seat after being startled by Tyler._

_"Thanks for waking me up" she says sarcastically, shifting into a different position in her seat, leaning her head against the window with her arm tucked underneath._

_"How much longer until we get there?"_

_"Another couple hours, not sure why" she responds, her eyes are closing. A yawn escapes her mouth._

_"I'm bored" he says slumped over the seat, looking sadly at her._

_"That's not my problem. Read a book. Go make a friend. Play a game or something. I'm sure your mom would love to play poker with you. Be careful though. She cheats."_

_"Hey! I heard that" Tyler's mom voices. His aunt Smiles._

_"Poker's boring" Tyler whines._

_"So don't play poker. Ask your mother for suggestions. I'm going to sleep." another yawn slips out._

_Tyler collapses back in his seat, slouched over. He catches the man sitting across from him smiling from there conversation. Tyler took the initiative to invite a conversation with the man._

_"What are you drawing?"_

_The man responds without taking his eyes off of his sketch "A dagger"_

_"Cool. Can I see it?"_

_He hands his sketch book over to him, Tyler takes a closer look at the drawing and sees a strange name written inside the dagger. He tries to pronounce it "Rum-pul-rum-pul-still-skeen?"_

_"Rumplestiltskin" the man helps out._

_"Who is Rumplestiltskin?"_

_"An evil character in my story. He didn't start out evil though. He was a good man. He lived a poor life but he was a good man and had a great son."_

_"How did he become evil?"_

_"A sorcerer tricked him into taking his power. A power the man so desperately was eager to have to save his son from going to war. Once he had that power he couldn't let it go."_

_"What kind of power was it?"_

_"Magic. It was the greatest magic he could possess, that made him invincible... and all of that came from the dagger but little did he know... all magic comes with a price. It cost him the one person that was of greater value to him, his son."_

_"So what happened to his son?"_

_The man reaches in his bag and pulls out a brown hard cover book with golden letters that say "Once Upon A Time". He hands Tyler the book "Here. Everything you would like to know about Rumplestiltskin's story is in that book." Tyler opens the book, briefly skimming through it, checking out the illustrations of all the fairy tale characters. "That book was my hobby. This is my only copy. I think you would enjoy it."_

_"Are you giving me this book?"_

_"No, I'm lending it to you. Something for you to read... if you care to... to occupy your time til we get to the national park. That book helped me when I was going through a rough time, when I had lost my wife ten years ago"_

_"Sorry you lost your wife" Tyler hands the sketch book back over to the man. He felt sorry for him not to have someone to travel with on this trip. Tyler's glances back over to his mom who has fallen asleep as well. he figured it must of been some time during him and the mans conversation._

_"No worries. She left me behind a beautiful daughter." He smiles remembering his daughters face, her smile, her laughter._

_"Where's your daughter now? How come she didn't come with you on this trip?"_

_"Her college semester was starting. I wouldn't want her to miss school. It'll be her first day today as a freshman... but she did leave me this to remember her by" He holds up the necklace he is wearing around his neck. "So what's your name son?"_

_"Tyler and yours?"_

_"Oliver."_

_"Nice to meet you. So where did you get this book?"_

_He chuckles "I didn't get it anywhere. All those stories in there,,, are my own versions of every fairy tale character. I like to put a twist on things. It keeps the story interesting."_

_"Wait, you wrote this?"_

_"And did the illustrations"_

_"Wow way cool. Why didn't you make other copies for the public to read?"_

_"Because I only share my book with people who I'd think appreciate it and I know you will Tyler."_

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_"So does this Rumplestiltskin character get a happy ending?"_

_"I guess you'll have to read it and find out" the man gives him a warm grin._

_The man faces the seat in front of him and gradually closes his eyes, drifting to sleep. Tyler opens the book again and begins to read the first story which was Snow whites tale. Tyler's mother wakes from her slumber turning her head to see him with a huge open book in his lap._

_"what 's that your reading?" she says sluggishly from drowsiness._

_"It's a book that man sitting over there let me borrow, well for the meantime"_

_"Oh?" she looks over at the man who is resting by the window "That was nice of him. What 's the name of the book?"_

_Tyler closes his book to show his mother the title on the hard cover. She reads it aloud "Once. Upon. A. Time. Can I see that for a second" he hands her the book shifting it over in her lap. She takes a closer look, skimming through the pages "There are so many stories in here. These are all fairy tale characters I grew up with when I was a little girl" she turns back to the first page "This one was my favorite. I loved Snow whites tale but was never a fan of Snow white herself, if anything I felt sorry for the evil queen in this story. She was very misunderstood" she skims through the story real quick. Her eye brows furrow, noticing something different about story "this story doesn't follow how the actual story went. Just from the pictures, none of it looks accurate."_

_"Oliver wrote the story differently, he did all the illustrations too"_

_"Oliver?"_

_"That's his name"_

_She looked surprised "He wrote this?" she looks over at the man sitting across from them who is fast asleep._

_"Yeah,, and that book is his only copy."_

_"Interesting. Wouldn't mind reading it myself. That should be a fun read for you. I wonder how he wrote the queen in this tale" she hands the book back over to Tyler "Well nature is calling" she starts to get up from her seat. Tyler closes the book to stand up to let his mom pass by him. She squeezes past him stepping into the aisle. As she was about to make her way to the bathroom near the back of the bus a small plastic ball hits her on the back of her head. She lets out an "owe" rubbing the back her head, turning around to see a little boy around the age of five with curly brown hair standing in front of a tall man, with blue eyes, dusty brown hair, with a faded go tee, wearing a grey button up shirt that fits to his muscular physique, and blue jeans._

_"I am terribly sorry" the tall man says to her._

_"It's quite alright" she bends down picking up the plastic ball, handing it back to the man. Part of her is lured by his accent and polite manner. She assumes the little boy is his son._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Oh I'm fine. It was just a small little tap on the head. Nothing to worry about" she couldn't help but smile broadly at the man, finding him very attractive._

_"The ball must of gotten away from my nephew" he smiles back at her as well._

_"Nephew?" she was relieved to know it wasn't his son, thinking maybe he's not married. She glanced at his hands, not seeing a ring on his finger._

_"Yes. Were you about to head to the rest room?"_

_Forgetting she had to go in the first place "Oh yes,,, yes ,,, sorry I was. Why?"_

_"That's where we were headed as well."_

_"Then I should hurry and go."_

_"No need, take your time. There are two rest rooms" stating the obvious, chuckling a little_

_She slaps her hand over head, feeling like an idiot. Smiling from her embarrassment "Of course there is." she turns around in the direction towards the rest room making her way there._

_Her son was shaking his head, witnessing the whole thing. Opening up the book again, he continues to read Snow Whites Tales._

 

 

"And that's all I can remember in my dream" Henry says.

Regina smiles at the fact she was actually Henry's mother in his dream. Emma didn't look too happy "So I was your aunt huh"

"You don't sound so pleased about that Miss Swan." Regina remarked, smirking.

Emma just gives Regina a dirty look. "Actually, I'm fine with it. Besides it was only a dream. Well I've heard enough. I don't think there is much more any of us can do."

"Yeah I need to take Neal home, it's time for his nap." she starts talking to the baby "Isn't it little man" wiggling her nose at him.

Gold has a disturbed look painted on him. Lost in thought for a moment, he thinks back about something Henry had mentioned in his dream connected to what the little girl had told him "Hang on, Henry, you said in your dream that I was wearing a necklace that I had told you my daughter gave me?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it this necklace?" he holds out the necklace in the palm of his hand showing it to Henry.

"Yeah that's it! Where did you get that?"

"From _that_ little girl. She asked me if I had remembered it.  I couldn't recall but I felt I have seen this necklace before. She had said my daughter gave it to me. How is that possible? There has to be an explanation for this. How is it that she would know what had happened in your dream?"

"Or maybe what she speaks of is true" Hook intervenes.

"Is it? Please explain to me how then" Gold walks away up to the window, not waiting for Hook's reply nor did he care. He looks out watching the little girl who keeps her place across the street staring back. "Explain to me how a little girl's magic can counter act mine. I am certain of this... I am going to find out what she is and how she got here. I thought I made it so this town was hidden from any outsiders."

"Well I guess your plan didn't work out to well now did it,,, crocodile." He says while flipping a coin in his hand, giving him a taunting stare.

Gold looks back at Hook with a sneer. "And just how are you going to get her to tell you the answers you're looking for? Apparently your magic is useless against her" Regina coming off very cynical.

"Oh I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Don't forget who I am dearie."

Regina rolls her eyes shaking her head. Gold opens the door " I need to get home to Belle. I promised I'd be back in time for dinner. Oh and if any of you should need me, don't bother calling. I'm taking the night off to spend time with my wife. If any of you do still choose to call telling me it's an emergency ,,and if I should arrive and see that it's not, I will be one very pissed off dark one and that's one side of me you don't want to see... Understand"

Everyone is silent, "Good." He closes the door behind him, they stare at each other for a moment, not sure how to react to what Gold just stated.

"Alright kid, so where ya headed tonight? You coming back home with me or Regina?" breaking the awkward silence. Henry looks over at Regina who is looking hopeful that he'll choose to go home with her.

He looks back at Regina with a guilt-ridden expression "Sorry mom. Hope you don't mind if I go home with Emma tonight"

Regina tries to pass off her scowl into half a smile, not wanting to seem too disappointed "Fine. It's alright Henry. I have a lot of work to do in my office anyway."

"I can come by tomorrow" He tries to be fair, not wanting either of his mothers feeling left out.

"Sure. That'll be fine." He walks over giving her a hug, she hugs him back "I'll see you tomorrow then." she walks to the door and is about to leave when she turns to look at Henry "Henry, just be safe." whispering to him before she leaves the diner.

Snow and David get ready to head out along with Ruby as she grabs her jacket. Emma walks over to Hook, fidgeting a little, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Something she always has done when she feels nervous around him, not out of fear but from her fondness of him. He stops flipping his coin to give her his full attention. He puts the coin on the counter and takes her hand. "So love, what now?"

She sighs, "Now I take Henry home. Sorry, I don't think I'll be free later tonight. Plus I need to keep an eye on our strange visitor."

"How about you take the night off and stay with Henry. I'll watch the girl."

"No I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm telling. I want you to let me take care of this. I'll stay here love and keep watch. I don't think she's going anywhere." He steps closer in to her, his eyes searching for hers, asking for permission to kiss her without speaking.

"Ok. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'll be fine love. You don't have to worry about me." He caresses her arm up and down with his good hand.

"I'll call and check in on you." she steps away, resisting the craving she feels inside to enrapture his lips with hers. It wasn't the right time for it. There would be time for that later. Emma ushers Henry to the door and looks back at Hook "I'll call you later" He nods and waves.

Snow, David, Henry and Emma all leave together. Granny goes to the kitchen to fix a cold cut sandwich for Grumpy who's stomach has a never ending pit. Ruby heads out letting Granny know she'll be back later on that evening. Grumpy, Granny and Hook was all that was left. Hook didn't make an effort to have a conversation with Grumpy or Granny. The only thing he did was sit near the window and keep watch on the girl, at the same time thinking about Emma and how her naked body would feel against his. He figured it help pass the time. Time did go on, the sun went down, the girl still there, that stars came out on that clear night. The girl still there. Grumpy eventually left, Granny let Hook stay at the diner after she had closed up. He sat there watching as the girl watched back. She didn't move from her place all through out the evening. No longer able to keep his eyes open, Hook drifted to sleep.

 

Dawn approaches the next day. A noise brings Hook out of his sleep. He wakes up all lethargic, not aware of what's making the noise at first. He looks around trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He feels something vibrating in his pocket, reaches in and pulls out his phone. Emma's name is popping up on the screen. He presses the answer button, "Swan." he says while rubbing his eyes "What's wrong....  Wait, wait love calm down.... Yes I've kept watch on her all night... Ok, maybe I dozed off for a little bit but....  Ok, ok I'll check." He gets up from his seat and looks out the window. The little girl is still there staring at him directly from across the street. "Yes, she's still here....  she hasn't moved since yesterday...  Now what's this all about love...  Wait, what do you mean Henry's gone...  but that's not possible.....  Are you sure.....   This morning?....  Ok, I'll keep a look out for the lad." He hangs up the phone looking stunned from the news Emma had told him.

 

Emma calls anyone and anywhere she thinks Henry might have gone but no one has seen or heard from him.

"Emma wait, calm down. I'm sure we'll find him. Its not a big town." David leans against the kitchen counter watching Emma pace all around the living room like a tiger cooped up in a cage.

"I gotta go find him. I will search all over this town if I have to. The first place is Regina's. Maybe he's hiding out there" she grabs her jacket.

"Emma, don't you think if he was going over to Regina's he would have left a note."

"Nope, I wouldn't put anything past that kid. If he's there..... he's gone way too far.  Man he better not think I'm going to let him off that easy this time." she storms out the door, slamming it behind her. Snow and David just look at each other, shaking their heads.

 

Emma drives up to Regina's Mansion. She walks up to her door banging on it. Regina opens the door still in her silk pajamas, not fully awake.

She says as she's yawning "Miss Swan, what brings you here."

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" looking confused. Really not sure who she is talking about.

"Henry. I'm sure he snuck out in the middle of the night and came here."

"Henry hasn't been here all night and he's not here now." she was about to close the door until Emma put her hand and foot in the door way stopping the door from closing.

"Regina, I know you guys have gotten close. He always feels bad if he doesn't stay with you. Your his mother too, I get it. What's to stop him from coming here on his own without my consent ."

Regina opens the door back up all the way, "What are you implying? Do you really think I would hide Henry from you or lie to you about where he's staying. Do you really not trust me, after I had brought him over to you yesterday after I found him skipping school. I didn't have to tell you anything about that. I didn't have to tell you I found him at the pizza parlor. I could have brought him back home with me and let him hide out here until it was time for him to go home but no, that wouldn't be the proper thing to do as a mother. _I am_ a responsible mother Miss Swan, unlike you who misplaced our son."

Emma takes her hand and foot out of the door way "Regina I'm sorry. I'm not sure where else to look for him. Can you help me find him?"

Regina thinks for a moment, "fine but only on one condition, we do it my way."

"Which way is that?" scared to know.

"With magic" she gives Emma an impish smile after having said that.

"If that's what it takes then lets do it." she steps aside, inviting Emma inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Regina closes the door and walks over to the kitchen, offering Emma some coffee. Emma politely accepted the cup smelling it before she took her first sip. Regina lets out a disgusted sound, offended by Emma's uncertainty. "I didn't poison it" she walks past Emma into the living room, puts her coffee on the table and grabs a jacket Henry left behind on the couch. Emma follows behind.

"So how are we going to find Henry?" Emma takes a sip of her coffee.

"With his jacket" Regina wiggles her fingers over the jacket, a cloud of purple smoke circles around it making it float in mid air. "This jacket will find it's true owner which should lead us to Henry."

"Soo we follow it?" A confused expression forms on Emma's face.

"That's the plan" Regina walks away heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" following her out of the living room.

"To change. I'm certainly not going out in this" gesturing to her pajamas.

Emma waves her off and walks back into the living room. She studies the jacket as its hovering, The jacket sparkles with purple dust scattered around it from the magic. Slowly she lifts her finger and pokes it, as if she expects the jacket to react as if its alive or something. Nothing happens, the jacket hovers in place waiting for it's maker to release it to reunite with it's owner. Emma walks around the jacket taking a seat on the couch. She puts her coffee on the table and picks up a magazine to browse through while she waits for Regina. After waiting for fifteen minutes, Emma gets up from the couch and walks over to the stairwell.

"Let's go Regina, we gotta get moving." she shouts up at her. She waits another five minutes before shouting up at her again "Regina what's taking you?" there is nothing but silence. Emma makes her way upstairs seeking her out. She stops to look inside her bedroom. Regina wasn't in there. Emma continues to check out all the other rooms and bathrooms. There was no sign of her anywhere. Emma thought maybe Regina disappeared somewhere, something she could easily do with her magic. Emma rushes downstairs, when she opens the door to leave the jacket flies by her outside. Emma quickly gets in her car to follow it. She knew it would lead her to Henry. The jacket takes her all the way back to her parents apartment which made no sense. She gets out the car and sees the jacket float inside a window, the window to Henry's room?? Not wasting anytime, Emma goes inside the apartment rushing past her parents, not bothering to give them a quick hello. She runs up stairs to the room Henry sleeps in finding the jacket laying on his bed.

"I don't understand" she says to herself.

"Emma what's going on?" Snow asks.

"This can't be right. Maybe the jacket made a mistake" combing her hand through her hair, baffled at what she is seeing.

"Emma what are you talking about?" Snow walks up to her and looks at the jacket "Isn't that Henry's?"

"Yes but this jacket was suppose to lead me to him" pointing at the jacket, almost in tears, disappointed the jacket brought her right back to where she started. 

"Is everything ok up there?" David shouts from below.

"No David. You better come up here" she turns to Emma "Emma listen to me" grabbing Emma by the shoulders forcing Emma to face her "We are going to find Henry, and we are not going to think the worse, ok? I'm sure where ever Henry is he is fine" she sees Emma starting to break down in tears "Ohhh come here" she pulls Emma to her in a tight embrace hugging her closely, consoling her. Emma rest her head on Snows shoulder, letting her tears flow out.

"I'm scared"

Snow breaks away. "Scared of what?"

Emma mumbles wiping her tears away "What if what the little girl said is true. What if that's what she meant when she told Gold once we dream the truth we'll finally wake up. What if it's true,,, What if all of this really is a dream. What if Henry woke up somewhere else,,,"

David was standing in the door way listening in "Only one way to find out for sure."

"What way is that?" Snow asks.

"We ask the girl."

Emma was not oppose to the idea but doubtful "What makes you think she'll talk to us now. You see how well that worked out when we tried before."

Snow had a puzzling look. Something wasn't sitting well with her, something that Emma had mentioned "Emma, you said the jacket was suppose to lead you to Henry, where was it before?"

"At Regina's, she used magic on Henry's jacket so it could lead us to him. Speaking of which, she's gone too."

"Not surprising" said David.

"Where do you think she went?" snow asks.

"Have no idea" Emma takes a deep breath trying to relax and calm herself. "Let me try calling her" she picks up her phone and calls. The phone keeps ringing and ringing "She's not answering."

"I'm sure she'll turn up at some point. Well we can't worry about Regina right now. We need to go talk to that little girl and find out what happened to Henry."

 

************<<<<<<<>>>>>>>*************

 

A nurse is sitting besides Henry's bed in the hospital room. There are three other patients sharing the same room. Henry's eyes start fluttering open. The nurse gasp from an unexpected site. She quickly gets up to fetch the doctor. Henry slowly sits up, leaning on his elbows. He looks around bewildered at his surroundings. The nurse comes back in with the doctor. The doctor walks up beside his bed, taking a closer look at Henry. He shines a light in his eyes then checks his heart rate with his stethoscope. "Well he seems to be fine" he says to the nurse. "Hello Tyler. Welcome back."

"Where am I ?" his voice sounded groggy.

"You are in Saint Josephs Hospital. I am Doctor Gregor and this is nurse johnson"

"How-how did I get here?"

"You were brought here in a ambulance when the paramedics found you unconscious inside the tour bus. I've been your doctor since they first admitted you in here. I've been checking in on you off and on for the past twenty eight days."

"Wait... did you say twenty eight days?"

"Yes Tyler. You have been in a coma for that long and you are not the only one. There are many others who ended up in a coma from that crash, well the ones who made it. Some weren't so fortunate but you young man, are our first miracle. So there is hope. Do you remember anything that happened before the accident?"

He thinks for a moment "I just remember my mom, aunt and I traveling on our way to some national park. My mom complaining how cold it was on the bus and she got up to go talk to the driver about turning down the air conditioning. I over heard some man complaining to the man sitting across from me about his watch. After the guy that was complaining returned to his seat, the man sitting across from me turned off his watch and I was going to ask him something.. something that had to do with his um.. his book and.. and I remember the bus swerving and overturning. Don't remember anything else after that. Wait! My mom,, where's my mom?" as it hit him he was beginning to panic, hoping the worse didn't happen to his mother.

"Relax Tyler. Your mother is..."

Nurse Johnson cuts the doctor off "awake" as she looks over at Regina, amazed to see her sitting up in her bed. The doctor and the nurse both rush over to her to make sure she is ok. Tyler's eyes grow wide, happy to see his mother is alive and awake. Regina, disoriented, looks at the nurse and doctor, confused about where she is. "My head hurts" she quietly voices, touching the back of her head feeling the stitches underneath her hair.

"Mom!" Tyler gets up out of his bed and heads over to his mother.

Regina sees him and gasps with happiness, relieved to see he is ok as well "Tyler!" They hug each other in a tight embrace, not wanting to let each other go. She breaks away and holds him by the side of his face. Tears streaming down her cheeks "Tyler are you ok?"

"Yes mom " She pulls him in again for another hug, kissing his forehead.

"Miss..." the doctor grabs her clipboard looking at the form to see what her full name is " Miss Carson, how are you feeling?"

She breaks away from the hug wiping away her tears "I feel fine. Where are we? and who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Gregor and this is nurse Johnson. You are in Saint Josephs Hospital Miss or Mrs. Carson"

"It's Mrs. but I'm divorced. Why are my son and I here?"

"You and your son were involved in a horrific accident along with many other people that you were riding with on the same bus."

"Bus,,, I think I remember that."

"Do you remember what happened before the accident?"

"Vaguely, All I remember is being thrown down the aisle inside the bus after a heavy impact and flying forwards into a window. Maybe that's why my head hurts."

"You're lucky Mrs. Carson. You suffered a mild concussion from the impact. Once I saw how minor it was I figured a few stitches is all you needed.  It could have been a lot worse."

"You said there were others? Angie! Where's my sister? Is she here too? She was on the bus as well ."

The doctor and the nurse both look at each other confused as to who she is talking about. "Angie?"

"Yes! Angela Gibson"

The nurse recognized the name "Oh Miss Gibson. She is in another room being well taken care of"

"Is she ok?" Miss Carson hoping to hear a positive answer.

"I'm afraid not. Unfortunately she too is also in a coma. You two are the only ones that have woken up." Miss Carson's eyes lower down, saddened by the news.

"Again it's a miracle you two have come out of it alright. Well, I will give you both some time alone. I'll be back later on to check up on you both. The nurse will be nearby if you two should need anything." They walk out closing the door behind them.

Tyler walks around the room, checking out the other patients in their comatose state. "Tyler what are you doing?"

"I wanna see who they are" he walks over to one of the patients who's bed is next door to his. He examines the patients face and walks away. He goes to the other patient who's bed is next door to his moms and does the same. He walks away disappointed "He's not in here"

"Who's not in here? Who are you looking for" she asks as she gets up out of her bed.

"The man who was sitting across from me on the bus. Mom I remember everything."

"Why didn't you tell the doctor?"

"No, no I mean,,, I remember everything I dreamed when I was in the coma. Except it felt so real, like my dream really wasn't a dream. I remember being in storybrooke, my aunt was my real mom, you were my adopted mom and your name was Regina. Everyone in storybrooke were fairy tale characters.. and.. "

"And I was the evil queen. I had the same dream. How is that possible?"

"Don't know. That book. I was reading some kind of fantasy book, something to do with fairy tales. I don't remember the name of it."

"Once Upon A time. I remember the book." Tyler's' mom walks up to the other patients in the room taking a closer look herself to see if she recognized any of them. Neither one looked familiar to her. "Tyler, we need to find your aunt and the others."

"Mom, you think all of it was real? What we dreamed. Were we really there?"

She looks back at him "No sweetheart, I don't think we were but there has to be a connection to the girl in the dream and to us."

"The girl! Of course. You saw her too. That little girl told us what would happen once we dreamed the truth. This is the truth. Us being here. The accident. This is our real life isn't mom"

"Yes Tyler it is. Lets see if we can go visit your aunt. She needs us right now." She gives him a broken smile holding out her hand for him to take. He holds her hand as they walk out the room.

 

***********<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>**************

 

Emma pulls up in her car, David in his truck pulling up behind her car. She gets out the car slamming the door behind her. Striding in a quick pace up to the little girl and stops at a certain feet ahead of her, remembering last time what had happened when she got too close.

"Where's henry?" she asks harshly, shooting the girl a dirty look.

"He's where he belongs"

"And where is that?"

"On the other side"

"Ugh!,,,, Will you stop speaking in riddles!! What happened to him??"

"Henry dreamed about the truth, didn't he? It was his time to wake up. So he did.  He doesn't exist here anymore."

"So that's just it. He's gone. For good." she swallows hard in her throat, holding back her tears.

"Yes."

David gets out of his truck and walks up next to Emma, Hook comes running out of the diner to see what's going on.

"Did she tell you where Henry is?" David asks Emma.

"She did." Emma's face is frozen with distress.

"What did she say?"

"He doesn't exist here anymore. He's back where he belongs."

"Where's that?"

"On the other side."

Hook leans in close to her ear "Swan I think we should talk, inside." She shakes her head no.

"I don't want to talk" as she hugs her arms around her chest. Frightened the little girl is telling the truth.

"This is important, please, lets go inside." Hook grabs her left arm facing her body to him so he can look straight into her eyes..

"I'll stay out here and keep our visitor company." David goes back to his truck and sits inside to keep watch on the girl.

Hook and Emma walk inside the diner. They both take a seat in a booth near the door.

"Look I'm sorry about Henry love, but there is something I need to tell you." she felt too sorrowful to hear what he has to say but her eyes slowly look up at him giving him her full attention. "I uh- I had a dream similar to Henry's last night."

"So you fell asleep on your watch, when you were suppose to be keeping an eye on the girl."

"Yes, yes you caught me but that's not the point love. I dreamed about being on a bus with people that I had recognized from this town and you were there love. I saw you in my dream."

"Your point?" a serious sad look is planted on her face.

"What if what the girl says is true. What if this is my last day or night." he reaches his hand across the table out to hers, grabbing it into his hand "The point is Emma, If this should be my last day or night here, I don't want to spend it without you. Can you at least give me that love"

She takes a moment to think about what he just said. "This is too much" she pulls her hand out his grip and into her lap. "I-I can't. Trying to take all of this in is enough."

"Please Swan. Stay here with me."

"I-I don't know"

"Emma please" he says in a lower voice enough that sends chills through Emma's body. She hated when he spoke to her in that alluring tone knowing it gives her Goosebumps, making her melt away the ice wall she puts up between them.

"Fine." she caved in. Hook gives her charming smile, winking at her. Emma just glares back at him in return, unhappy at the fact she can be so easily swayed by him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hook pulls out a flask filled with rum from inside his black leather jacket, he takes a sip and hands the flask over to Emma. She gladly accepts his offer. A drink is exactly what she needed after everything thing that's been going on. She takes a big sip. Wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, cringing from the taste. She hands the flask back over to Hook. "You wanna tell me about your dream?"

He takes a sip before speaking, "Why not... Lets see, I was traveling on a bus with my brother who looked a lot like Robin Hood and his son Roland except, Roland was my son. I was watching a couple argue that was sitting across from me, I believe it was Belle or a woman that looked like Belle and a man that looked like Charming." Emma laughs at the notion of Belle and Charming paired as a couple.

" I can't picture those two together" she keeps snickering.

"Well that's what I saw." He said offensively.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, continue.." she said trying to maintain her laughter.

"I was eaves dropping on there bickering when my brother taps me on my shoulder to allow him and my son to get by to go use the loo. I got up and stepped out into the aisle and that's when I saw you sitting in your seat, asleep. I didn't think much of it in my dream because I didn't know who you were. Then the young woman who looked like Belle got up from her seat and passed by me crying. She took another seat next to Granny. I didn't blame her for moving, Charming was being a bit of an ass to her just by what I overheard from their conversation."

"What were they arguing about?"

"Charming was accusing her of screwing around behind his back with other men."

 

 

_"Stop just stop Eric, You're being ridiculous!" Belle puts her hand up to her ear, not wanting to hear anything else Eric has to say._

_"I know what I saw. You gave him your number. I saw you write it down on a napkin"_

_"You saw me write something down, but you didn't specifically see me write any numbers down. I was writing down an email for him to contact a friend of mine, I figured she would be interested in helping him promote his art through her gallery. It had nothing to do with me giving out my number. Didn't I agree to come on the trip with you. I could have kept my ass back at my condo and thrown that cd release party for my friend Justin." she crosses her arms pouting._

_"Oh yeah your "friend" Justin." he does a quotation mark gesture with his fingers._

_"What are you implying? Justin is just a friend, nothing more."_

_"Oh please, I've seen how guys look at each other."_

_"And how do we look at each other?"_

_"Like you both wanna tear each others clothes off. It's not like I have my head up my ass. I have witness how you both gawk at each other at Rick's pool parties. Don't tell me you still don't have feelings for the guy after that one incident."_

_She snaps her head over to him, " Enough Eric. That incident happened a year ago and the only time I have cheated on you. We've been through this in therapy. Justin was a huge mistake... a mistake that won't happen again. Trust me on that one. Let it go already."_

_"Yes let go of catching my fiancé , who I have been with for hmm ... how long now?... oh yes ... for three years, screwing my agent. Then on top of that, finding your email opened on your laptop and seeing sent messages to Rick, one of my good friends... naked photos of you. Honestly Laura how dumb do you think I am. Yeah I know all about those photos." He huffs and looks away from her._

_Laura just gives him an evil glare, "I sent those photos to Rick because I was considering doing nude modeling and seeing that he is a photographer, I wanted to get his opinion. I can't believe you went through my emails"_

_"It's not like I broke into your email. You were the one who was dumb enough to leave it open." he said nonchalantly._

_"It's still a violation. You could have not read anything I sent. You could have logged me out."_

_"Well would you have told me about what you were doing or "considering"? "_

_"Eventually."_

_"Bullshit Laura. You are not a good liar. The only thing you are good at is opening your legs for anyone who is going to help you get what you want. The only reason why you didn't attempt to mess around with Justin again is because I gave you that rock on your finger. The only thing you truly care about."  Her eyes were swollen with unshed tears hearing how the man she thought she cared for truly felt about her, but was everything he said a lie? no it was not. Deep down Laura knew she didn't love him as much as she thought and wasn't happy in their relationship. She hadn't been happy for the past two years they been together. She knew she needed to be honest with herself. There were lots of mistakes she made on her end and regretted the things she did but she wanted to make a clean slate for herself and be a better person to him. She hated the way he would remind her of her wrong doings, always bringing it up on most of their outings. The tears that were held inside her eyelids could no longer be held back. They slowly slip out trickling down her cheeks._

_"I need some space." She quickly gets up out of her seat bumping pass a dark hair man standing in the aisle. She looks around to see any available seats, somewhere away from her fiancé. She spots an empty seat four rows down next to an older woman who looked pleasant enough. Laura took a sit next to the older lady, folding her hands in her lap, sniffling back more tears._

_Hook glances at Laura then at Eric, the couple who looked like Belle and Charming. Eric glances back at Hook looking miffed. Hook sits down back in his seat, his eyes still glued on Eric, having an intimidating look on his face. Even though he didn't know the girl, he didn't appreciate overhearing how her fiancé berated her. The man sounded like scum to him, he felt sorry for the young lady, she was too beautiful to be treated in such a disgraceful way. He could tell the young woman did care for him, just by how hard she took what her fiancé had said to her, how hurt she looked._

_Eric was getting more irked by Hook's threatening stare "You got something you want to say?" Eric said in a confrontational tone. Hook just looks away and turns his attention to the window. His brother returns with his son, they take their seat, his brother putting Hook's son on his lap. Joshua, Hook's son leans over to his father grabbing his nose, squeezing his nostrils closed. Hook grabs his son from his brothers lap, placing him in his. Joshua bursts into laughter, as his father is tickling his ribcage and underneath his arm pits. His brother watches in amusement._

 

 

"I woke up after that." Hook took another sip from his flask.

"Interesting. Well you're still here. You haven't disappeared from my sight." Emma smirks at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes you have a point" he said in thought.

Ruby comes in from the back of the diner and quickly heads to the kitchen without saying a word or looking in Hook and Emma's direction. They both look back at Ruby perplexed by her behavior. Emma gets up and goes behind the counter over to the kitchen window. She sees Ruby leaning forward facing the sink basin, her hands placed palms down on the edge of the sink. Her arms are shaking, her eyes wide, as if she's in shock, her breathing is labored.

"Ruby, is everything ok?" Ruby frantically shakes her head no. "You wanna talk about it?" Ruby shakes her head no again. "Ok, well when you feel like talking I'll be over at the booth."

As soon as Emma is about to walk away she hears Ruby say in a trembling voice, "Granny is gone."

Emma turns around, not sure what she meant "What do you mean Granny is gone?"

"She's gone. I went to her room at the bed and breakfast and she wasn't there. I took a shawl of hers that she sometimes wears and thought I could find her by smelling her scent. Her scent led me near the woods and finally I did spot her walking along the road east of the woods, not far from where the town border is. I called out to her but she kept walking, like as if she couldn't hear me. After the fifth time I called her name she stopped and turned around. She said the strangest thing to me. She said she was going home, and that dreams don't lie. What was even more strange, she disappeared right in front of me." Ruby looks up at Emma confused and disturbed as she continues "How- how is that possible? None of this can't be true. That little girl is some kind of witch." finishing her sentence with fury.

"Ruby I am so sorry about Granny. Henry is missing too as well as Regina but Regina could be anywhere knowing her.  I will find out what is really going on. I promise." she said with confidence.

Emma feels her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She pulls it out to see who's calling. She answers after seeing its Snow calling "Hey what's going on?... What? ... You're kidding... You can add Granny and Regina to that list.. Ok see you soon."

Hook looks over at Emma, reading her expression, he could tell the news she had received was not good. "What was that about?"

Ruby steps out of the kitchen over to Emma putting her hand on her shoulder, "Everything alright?"

"No, that was Mary Margaret. She has just informed me half of the town has been calling her because most of their families are missing."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler and his mother head over to the nurses station to inquire where his aunt Angela Gibson's room is located. Before they could ask which room they could locate her in they spot Doctor Gregor hurry over to another room two doors down from theirs. Nurse Johnson follows behind in a haste.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Carson asked one of the nurses.

"I-I don't know." the nurse said shrugging her shoulders still looking at the room the Doctor and Nurse Johnson rushed into.

Tyler walks away from his mother to the room to investigate what was happening. He catches sight of Doctor Gregor and Nurse Johnson tending to four of the patients in the room. Tyler's mom walks up behind him peeking in herself. They observe four patients who seem very lost as to where they were. They overhear the doctor asking them similar questions he had asked Tyler and his mother. A third nurse rushes pass them in the room to address a situation to the doctor that needed immediate attention. Whatever the information was it was enough to have the doctor leave the room urgently. Tyler enters the room, he walks up to nurse Johnson, his mother follows in a few feet apart behind looking at each patient to see if one of them is her sister Angela, but she didn't recognize any of them. Nurse Johnson was too busy giving a patient some water to notice Tyler and his mother approaching her.

"What's happening?" Tyler inquired.

"Tyler! You shouldn't be in here, and neither should you Mrs. Carson."

"I'm sorry but I wanted to see If my sister was here." Mrs. Carson said gingerly.

"So what's going on?" Tyler asked again.

"Some of the comatose patients are waking up, everyone in here has been in a coma from the same horrible accident you both were in.  Strange though, I have never witnessed anything like this." Nurse Johnson walks over to the other patient across the room to adjust their pillow to make them more comfortable.

"The patients in the other room,, were they also in a coma?" Mrs. Carson asked tentatively.

"Not anymore. They woke up, but your sister is not in that room either." Nurse Johnson heads over to the sink to wash her hands while the other nurse continues to hand out cups of water to the other patients.

"Can you take me to my sister?" Tyler's mom asked Nurse Johnson.

The nurse grabs paper towels from the side of the counter, dries her hands before she answers "I can. Just give me a minute." she talks to the other nurse giving her specific instructions for handling the patients while she was away. Nurse Johnson exits the room signaling Tyler and his mother to follow. She leads them down the hallway passing numerous rooms to the west wing.  Nurse Johnson stops at the last door. She opens it slowly, guiding Tyler and his mother inside. The lights were dim, she pushes a curtain aside that was dividing the two rooms between the patients beds and walks around a bed nearest to the window.  
"Here is your sister Mrs. Carson" Nurse Johnson checks her Iv bag. Mrs. Carson covers her hand over her mouth gasping, the realization of seeing her sister in coma hits her.

Tyler stands by her bedside and puts his hand on top of his aunts, squeezing it gently "You will wake up, like the others... and when you do.. we will be here waiting for you." He leans close to her face and kisses the side of her cheek.

Mrs. Carson walks around to the other side of Angela's bed. She strokes her forehead with her hand repeatedly, " I love you so much. Come back to us Angie." a teardrop falls down her cheek.

Tyler was curious to see who the other patients were that had awaken. He ventures to the other room the doctor last went into. His mother was too in shock to see her sister in such an incapable state to notice his leave of absence. Once he reaches the east wing he sees Doctor Gregor leaving with a clipboard in his hand. Tyler enters the room, an older woman grabs him by shoulders from behind.

"Henry?" the woman said to him with uncertainty.  

He turns around, the woman looked familiar to him but he couldn't recall where he has seen her. Maybe on the bus, was she one of the passengers ? He vaguely remembered everyone on the bus. The one person that stood out the most in is memory was the man that sat across from him who lent him the book.

"No ma'am, My-my name is Tyler." he was startled by her.

"I know you young man." she leans in close to him, examining his face closely, studying his dark brown eyes, his lips, every part of his features "Yes I know you" she said to him smiling and overjoyed, happy to see a familiar face. She grabs him, hugs him against her chest so tight he could barely breath.

Tyler tries to get a word out but couldn't succeed, his voice is muffled through all the smothering "Who are you?"

She pulls him away to take another good look at him, grasping him by his shoulders "Henry it's me,,, Granny."

"Granny?"

She looks at him at a loss, "You don't remember me,,, do you?"

He shakes his head no, "No ma'am, I'm sorry I don't."

"Henry, do you remember storybrooke?"

"Yes, I think. "

"Do you remember anything about it?"

Shaking his head slightly no, "Not much. I remember my aunt was my mother. Were you one of the passengers on my bus?"

"Yes, yes I was,, I don't remember what happened though."

"None of us do. All I know is,, we all woke up from a coma."

"A coma you say?"

"Yes. Everyone in the bus accident ended up in a coma. What's your name?"

The woman looked away to take a minute to remember her name, " I- I don't know."

"Well my name is Tyler. It's ok,  your not alone anymore." he smiles at the woman.

 

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>

 

"Ok, so half of the town has gone missing. Like I said, I am sure there is an explanation for this." Emma said, trying to convince herself the girl's words are not to be taken seriously.

"Emma, I know what I saw. Granny disappeared _right_ in front of me. How in the hell do you explain that??" Ruby throws her hands up in the air and slams them down on her knees in frustration.

Emma snaps at Ruby unintentionally, "I don't know! My son is missing too. Wherever they are, I'm sure we'll  find them. We need to stay calm." She walks over to the jukebox, banging her hand on the glass case. She was fighting back tears, trying hard to stay strong, to put on a brave façade, but underneath it all she was scared, fearing the unknown, fearing the truth of the little girls words, suffering from the pain of losing her son. She needed something to distract her, some music perhaps. She reaches in her pockets for a coin, they were empty. Hook notices her dilemma and walks over to the juke box. He pulls a coin out from inside his jacket pocket. She watches him with awe, her mouth parted open. He wiggles his eyebrows at her as he pops a coin in the slot.

"What's your pleasure?"

Emma was speechless for a second, "Um,, I guess Barcelona -please don't go."

He presses the right arrow button to find the artist, once he found it, he punches in the code to play the song. The song begins to play. Hook's baby blue eyes stare into Emma's, "May I have this dance?" he offers his hand out to hers, she smiles at the corner of her mouth, amused by his attempt to divert her.

She places her hand in his palm, he wraps his fingers around her hand pulling her in close to him. He wraps his left arm around her waist, she places her right hand on his right shoulder, her other hand is in his as he holds it up near the side of his face. They stand close enough to each other to have their lips almost practically touching, but they do not. Swaying side to side, dancing closely, staring into each others eyes. He slowly twirls her around with his one hand and pulls her back in close to him. He holds her against him, his arms around her back, securing tight in his embrace. Her hands are pressed flat on his chest. They gaze into each others eyes for a second before they lean in close to find each others lips. He presses his lips firmly on hers, she opens her mouth a little more to allow his tongue to slide in. Ruby tries not to watch, she thought the site of them locking lips was sweet but at the same time uncomfortable. She finds something else to occupy herself to distract herself from what was happening in the back of the diner. She walks over to the window to look out at the little girl.

Hook lowers his arms down to Emma's waist, his one good hand slides down her back, his other with the hook slides down to her waist, careful not to hurt her. Their kiss deepens, sliding their tongues around each others, sucking on each other's lips. Hook takes his hand away from her back and places it on the side of her face, caressing it gently as he sucks on her bottom lip. Emma lets out a small moan, giving in to the bliss of his touch. He slides his hand over to the back of her head behind her hair, holding her firmly, kissing her more fervently, pressing his nose and his mouth harder against hers. An unseal feeling grew inside of him at that moment, he parts away from her lips and looks into her eyes. "What's wrong" Emma asked, trying to read what his eyes are saying.

"I feel,,,, strange." He looks down at his hook on his left arm, it was beginning to fade away. Emma's eyes slowly look down to what he was observing. Her eyes open wider at the phenomenon. "Wha-what's happening?" she stutters.

"I-I think my time is up." he looks up into her eyes with sadness.

"No, no, no... please don't leave me." her eyes swelled up with tears. "Please stay, this-this can't be happening." she grabs his shoulders.

"It is Swan." He grabs her shoulders back.

"Nooo..." she couldn't hold back her tears any longer, she didn't realize how much she cared for him until that moment when she was going to lose him.

"Sshhh ..." he wipes the tears away from her face with the back of his finger tips as he speaks to her "It's ok love. Don't cry Swan. It'll be ok," he fades more, to the point she can see through him, her hands fall through his body, " Just know, I love you Emma.  I'll find your son. Where ever I'm going, I'm sure he is there too. I'll find him." and with his last words, he fully disappears out of her sight.

Emma falls to her knees, crying harder, her head dropped down facing the floor. Ruby turns around to find Emma on the floor, weeping away. She rushes over to her, kneels down to her level, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Emma, what happened?! Where's Hook?"

"He's- he's gone." she said sniffling back her tears.

"What do you mean _gone_? Where did he go?"

"He dis-sappeared"

"Just like Granny. We need to tell Charmin and Snow."

"I - I know, Snow is on her way. She should be here soon." Emma said, finally able to slow her sobbing down and speak clearly. Ruby helps Emma up off of the floor.

They hurry out of the diner over to David's truck to deliver the information when they take notice that he is nowhere in site. They call out his name repeatedly, he doesn't respond.  Ruby glances over at the little girl who stands across the street, staring blankly at them.

Emma continues to call out his name, "David!... I'm going to try his cell." She dials his number, his phone rings eight times before it went to his voicemail.

Ruby watches Emma as she keeps attempting to get a hold of him, Emma calls for the third time, both her and Ruby hear a ring tone in the distance that sounds like the theme music from Hawaii Five O, she knew only of one person that uses that tone, her father.

"Did you hear that?" Emma asked as her eyes scan around trying to figure out where the ring tone was coming from.

"Yeah. I think it's coming from the truck."  They run back over to his truck and look inside the window. They see David's phone lying on the floor in front of the car seat. Emma opens the door and grabs his phone.

"He would never leave his phone behind. Especially at a time like this." Emma said troubled.

"Where do you think he went?" Ruby asked twisting her face up from the bizarre circumstance.  Emma looks in the little girls direction with a bothered expression.

"I don't know but I just hope he didn't fall asleep. I need to talk to the girl and find out what happened. Hopefully I'll get a little more cooperation out of her" before she could strut across the street to confront the girl, Snow arrives with Archie Hopper in his car. They get out and head over to where Emma and Ruby are standing.

"Hey Emma, How are you holding up?" Snow asked.

"Not good. Hook is gone. " She spills out, her mouth formed in a pout.

"Wait what? How did he?.. Where?.. " Snow looks around and notices her husband is nowhere around. "Where's David? I thought he was helping you guys out? "

"Is he with Hook?" Archie asked.

Emma swallows before answering Snow's first question, "He vanished,, right in front me. I wouldn't have believed it if someone else had told me what'd happened to him but I saw it with my own eyes. We don't know where David is. We came out here to tell him what had happened to Hook, well as you can see...." she gestures, lifting up her hand in the trucks direction" ...he's not where he said he'd be,,, but I know one person who has the answers to our questions." She turns her head in the little girls direction.

Snow quickly snaps her head in the little girls direction as well. She paces in a fast speed to the other side of the street, swinging her arms wildly, tired of the tricks she thinks the girl is playing. The little girl allows Snow to get close enough to be at least a feet apart from her.

"Where is he?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"The man you call David, he fell asleep in his truck and dreamed his truth. He's gone now. He went back home."

"What do you mean,,,, _back home_?"

"Back to his true home."

"The Enchanted Forest"

"No, He woke up in the hospital. Just like your one hand friend,,, you're afraid to see the truth but you _did_ see it for yourself,, with your own son"

Snow shakes her head in disbelief and walks back over to Emma, Ruby and Archie. The distraught look on Snows face said enough for Emma to not ask what she's afraid she already knew.

"Where are they?" Archie asked again.

Snow doesn't answer, she shakes her head slightly side to side, staring traumatically into space. "They're gone Archie, Just like Granny and Henry and Regina I'm sure. They. Are. All. Gone... and we're probably next!" Ruby said breaking down frantically into tears. Archie steps in to console her.

"Hang on, where's Neal?" Emma came into realization Snow had arrived without her baby without an explanation. Snow didn't answer her question. She stayed silent. "Mom, where's Neal?" she asked again. Snow slowly looks at Emma with a tear falling down her face. "Where is he? " a more panicked tone rises in her voice.

"Neal's gone." Snow said softly. She swallows hard before continuing, shedding more tears.. "I was holding him, in my arms. Singing to him, looking into his beautiful brown eyes, he looks back at me smiling, happy as can be. Just when I was about to finish the last verse in the song, he slowly fades away in my arms... my arms."

"When did this happen?" Emma looked at Snow stunned.

"Not long after you and David left."

"Why didn't you tell me on the phone?" Emma asked with concern.

"I-I don't know. I was going to tell you but didn't know how and when. I was too in shock to think to say anything at the time we talked."

Emma's concern slowly transformed into slight irritation "You know." she stated firmly, looking displeased with Snow.. "You know what's happening,,, so you know that little girl is telling the truth about what happened to Henry, Hook, David and everybody else. You-saw-it-for-yourself,,, but you act surprised.. After witnessing Hook's disappearance I have come to accept what that little girl is telling us _is_ the truth, There is no other explanation."

"That little girl lies Emma" Snow retorts. 

"No! You're in denial. Stop pretending everything that's going on is not." Emma catches her mother break down into heavier tears. She thought for a second about her reaction to Snow's news. It wasn't her mother she was really angry at, it was the situation of the matter itself. "Mom, I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Please don't cry. We'll get through this together." Snow shakes her head in acknowledgement as they both hold each other.

"Emma I'm sorry to interrupt but,,, why are people disappearing?" Archie inquired.

"They dreamed the truth." she said flatly.

"The truth" he repeated, not comprehending her remark.

"Yes. Have you had any weird dreams lately Archie?"

"I did. Last night."

"What was it?" Emma asked, afraid of his response.

"Funny thing, it was the strangest dream I have ever had, actually it was a nightmare. I was on a bus with people I recognized from this town and no one acted like who they were. I don't remember too much but I do remember the bus running into another bus that was flipped over and I woke up from there. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Emma said under her breath. Her eyes cast down, avoiding Archie's. She wanted to tell him that his dream was the truth and he'd no longer be around but she couldn't muster up the courage to do so. She guessed it be best for him to not to know, she wanted him to be able to live his last moments in Storybrooke without fear. It was just a matter of time now.

 

 

Later in the afternoon, Rumple was in his shop sitting on the couch in the back room examining the necklace in his hand. His cell phone vibrates on the end table next to him. He picks it up to see who's calling, Belle's name appears on his screen. He puts the necklace on the table as gets up from the couch and takes the call, "Hey sweetheart,, You received a phone call from who?,,, Emma?,,, And what was her reason for calling?,, Say again?,,, Sweetheart don't listen to her,,, No, no, no, that little girl is telling a tale that is not true,,, Henry is missing?,,, When did this happen?,,, Well I could care less about Regina and Charming,,, Other's what others?,,,,, Well I never cared for her lasagna,,, No sweetheart, Look you just stay at the house, I'll be right over, I'm about done here anyway,,, Yes I'm leaving now,, Ok,, see you soon." he hangs up the call and heads out of his shop leaving the necklace behind.

 

 

  

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Rumple arrives at the house, pulling into the driveway. He exits his car, heading to the front door. The aroma of baked chicken hits his nose when he walks in. Belle was in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

"Belle?" he calls out.

"In the kitchen Rumple." he makes his way to the kitchen, his wife, a beautiful site, standing over the counter, chopping carrots. He walks up behind her, grabbing her by her waist, giving her a sweet kiss to the back of her neck. She looks back at him meeting her mouth with his giving him a swift peck on his lips "How did it go at the shop?"

"Fine, What are you fixing for dinner?" quickly changing the subject.

"Well I thought we have chicken poblano with roasted vegetables." she said as she grabs the zucchini.

"Mmmmm, sounds good and smells delightful." he complimented as he breaks away from her and loosens his tie.

"That would be the chicken your smelling. It should be ready soon." giving him a quick glance and then goes back to chopping the zucchini.

"So what did you do today sweetheart" he asked while he rifles through some mail on the dining room table.

"Ohh, nothing exciting really. Just a little spring cleaning and then after that took a wonderful nap but,,, _you know_.... I had the strangest dream."

"Oh yeah? and what was your dream?" He keeps rummaging through his mail.

"I dreamed I was traveling on the road with about thirty other people from this town inside a- a-..."

He finishes for her "A bus?" he stopped what he was doing and looks straight ahead with an alarmed feature he was thankful Belle couldn't see having his back to her.

"Yes!" she said glancing back at him. Her brows furrow together, perplexed that he knew exactly what she was trying to say. "Wait, how did you know?"

He quickly changes his image to a calm composure as he turns around to look at his wife, wearing a faint grin. "I just assumed that's what you were trying to say. That is the only moving vehicle that is capable of carrying that many people." shrugging his shoulders after he made his clarification.  "So you were saying?"

"Oh yes, right.,,," shaking her head, getting back on track, she draws her focus back to chopping vegetables, grabbing them off of the cutting board and dropping them inside a cooking pot "I just remember the passengers on the bus were everyone in this town, including you Rumple, but we weren't married, we weren't even in a relationship. Actually, I was traveling with Charming , apparently he was my fiancé in this dream." she giggles a little more at the notion.

Rumple became concerned, not for the fact that him and Belle were not together in her dream but for the fact that she had  _'the Dream_ ' that the little girl warned him of before someone disappears.

"Oh, I remember seeing you sitting by yourself. You looked so sad Rumple." She stops in the middle of cooking to take a moment to reflect about how she remembered the events with her husband. She looks back at her husband who is looking at her expectantly. "I wanted to sit next to you seeing that the seat beside you was empty.. but my fiancé wouldn't allow it. Charming wasn't so valiant in this dream. When he fell asleep, I sneaked over to your seat so I could talk to you."

He interrupts her, afraid of telling her what might be true of the little girls words " Belle- That phone call you received from Emma, about the little girl."  Belle looks back him with anticipation. "Uh- nothing." He couldn't find the courage to tell her what the little girl exactly told him.

In that moment Rumple received a phone call from Emma, he was debating whether or not to take the call, not sure if he wants to hear the latest news on their unknown visitor. He takes a second to think. Belle eyes shift to the phone then back up to him. "Are you going to answer it?"

He takes the call "Yes Miss Swan.... No I haven't..... Belle? why ?.... She has... Now, come on Miss Swan, surely you don't believe everything the seven year old girl has told you... he did? ... disappeared.....  Well let me tell you this Miss Swan, I had the same type of dream yesterday morning and _I'm_ still here... Yes Belle is still here as well, " he said as he looks up at Belle "I am not afraid of what the girl said, you don't have to worry about Belle and I Miss Swan." he hangs up the call. Belle watchfully stares at him, wondering what the phone call was about. "Sorry sweetheart, that was Emma. She just called to check in."

"Rumple, was it about what's going on in town right now? About that little girl that appeared out of nowhere?" she was fidgeting her fingers together out of nerves.

"Yes, something to do with the little girl but, you have nothing to worry about. That little girl is just passing through."

"Rumple, I didn't tell you everything Emma had shared with me on the phone. I know the details about the disappearances. What if what the little said is true. These dreams that Henry, Hook, Charming, Granny, and even Regina might have had, they are all connected somehow. Did they all have the same type of dreams?"

"Maybe, I don't know Belle. Look, there is nothing to be worried about. Trust me" he puts his hands on her shoulders, soothing her.

"I'm calling Emma back, I need to know something." Belle goes to her purse to grab her phone.

"Belle there is no need to call Emma." he follows behind.

"This is something I need to know for myself Rumple." She takes her phone out of her purse and dials Emma's number. Rumple stands aside, ill at ease, watching her. "Hello Emma, it's Belle... I'm alright. Emma can I ask you something, what did Henry and the others dream exactly?... No, no I was just curious, thanks Emma." she hangs up the call. A tense expression appears on her face. She looks at her husband with worry.

"What is it Belle?" his voice troubled.

"What if- what if something happens to me as well? My dream was similar to theirs."

He steps in close to her, caresses the side of her face with his fingertips "You have nothing to fear. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you."

"What if you can't protect me"

He leans in close to her and gently kisses her lips, he says with his mouth close to hers "You _are_ my true love, I have to." he kisses her again. Enrapturing the soft texture of her lips. She holds him by the back of his head, raking her hands through his hair. His hands are on her waist gripping her tight pulling her body close to his. She opens her mouth more, sliding her tongue onto his. He gasps from the unexpected advance Belle makes, filling his body with sexual fire. He returns the favor by slipping his tongue around hers, engulfing his mouth onto her. She voices soft moans through their kisses, melting her body into his. Her hands slide from behind his head, down to his neck, around to his shoulders to the front of his chest.

She pulls away, breaking their kiss for a second to whisper something to him, "Make love to me". He was taken off guard by her request. Before he could respond, He looks around sniffing his nose in the air smelling something strange. He took another whiff and realized it was coming from the kitchen. 

"Something smells like it's burning."

Belle's eyes snaps out of her half lidded gaze becoming alert when she remembered "the chicken!" she breaks free from Rumple's grip and scurries into the kitchen. She opens the oven, grabs a potholder and takes the chicken out placing on the stove. Rumple walks up beside her, eyeing the half burnt chicken.

"I _could_ fix it."

"No, no it's ok. I wasn't in the mood for chicken right now anyway." She turns to look at him,  her eyes yearning with desire.

He clears his throat, "Oh yeah? What were you in the mood for?" he asked hoarsely, knowing what she meant. 

"You know Rumple." it wasn't so much of a playful moment for her but more of a need. Afraid of the unknown if something should happen to her and if it was to be her last day or night with him, she wanted to spend it by his side, holding him, feeling him, caressing him, taking in any part of him she can.

He takes her hand and guides her from the kitchen through the living room to the stairs and stops. He lifts up her hand to kiss it and takes a moment to gaze into her soft aquamarine blue eyes. He pulls her in close to him. He grabs the side of her face, leans in close and attacks her lips, throwing her off balance. He guides his tongue further into mouth kissing her deeply with more heated passion than ever. She places her hand against the wall trying to steady herself. He breaks away from their kiss to lead her upstairs to the bedroom. 

As they enter the room he pulls her in for another fierce kiss. At the same time, he uses his magic to rid their clothing. He didn't want to waste time undressing each other, eager to be inside of his beloved. They stand there by the bed exposed, mesmerized by each other's body. She was moist between her legs, a little bit of her juices dripping down her inner thigh. He could smell her essence, making his hard erection throb, aching to be inside her. She takes his cock in her hand, stroking his length up and down in a slow rhythm. She circles her thumb around the tip of his cock, smearing his pre cum all over the head. He squeezes his eyes shut, tilts his head slightly back, faintly moaning from the sensual feeling of her hand. He opens his half lidded eyes, biting his bottom lip, glancing at her partly opened mouth, wanting to suck and kiss her sweet cherry lips. He grabs her arms and turns her around to lay her down on the bed. She pulls him along with her as she lies down. As he stares down at her body, he softly caresses her neck down to her breast continuing down to her ribcage to her stomach further down to her curls around her lips with the back of his fingertips. He slips two fingers inside her inner core moving them in and out slowly. Belle arches her back to the blissful feeling, grabbing the back of his hair in her hand, her other hand stroking his cock at the same time. She thrust her hips up and down as he inserts his fingers in and out. He loves watching how she reacts every time he pushes his fingers deeper into her core. She stretches her arm lower reaching below his cock to rub and fondle his balls, he twist up his face from the joyful sensation, biting his bottom lip harder, groaning through his throat. Finally he was able to strain out a, "Belle please -stop, You're going to make me cum." followed by oohhs and ahhs with a loud hiss as he continues thrust into her hand. She stops her teasing and giggles. 

"I take it you were enjoying it."

"Yes, a little too much." he said in a raspy voice. "how about you love, are you enjoying what I'm giving."

"Mmmm, of course I am."

He thrust his fingers inside of her again, she breaths out a tiny moan. "What 's that sweetheart? I can't hear you." and does it again, rubbing his thumb around her clitoral hood at the same time. Belle moans a little louder, squirming around, thrusting her hips back and forth as he pleasures her. Then a loud ohhh comes from her mouth feeling his fingers get a little more rough "That's it love, I want to hear you. Don't hold back, let it go my sweet Belle."

She licks her lips, her eyes closed, her head turned to the side, moving her hips faster as he keeps penetrating her. She looks over at him with half lidded eyes staring into his half gazed chestnut brown eyes. "Rumple I want you inside of me."

He pulls his fingers out and breaths in her essence, "What ever my love desires." He smirks as he positions himself between her legs. She needed to feel him, to know he's there, to feel safe. He lines his cock above her sex and takes his cock in his hand, guiding it slowly inside her opening. He moans from the luxurious feeling from the tightness of her walls that suction around the tip of his head all the way to his shaft. She wraps her legs around his waist grabbing him by his shoulders, urging him to push in further. He got the hint when Belle digs her heels into his rare pushing him down into her more. He pushes himself all the way in. He gives her soft kisses on her neck, cupping her breast, rubbing his thumb over her left nipple. She reacts by thrusting her hip upwards, pushing her pelvis into his.

"Rumple, enough teasing. I need you." she whispers in his ear. 

He begins to move in and out of her in a steady rhythm, circling his hips around so his cock can move around inside of her, feeling all of his thickness inside her core. Belle keeps bucking her hips up and down and around meeting his movements. He groans from the pleasure. Belle whispers a "yes, oh yes Rumple. Yes just like that" in his ear. His soft kisses turn into biting and sucking on the side of her neck leaving her skin a little bruised getting more turned on when she speaks to him that way. His pace starts to pick up, pushing himself harder inside of her to the point she could feel his balls slapping against her. His moans grow louder as do hers, the sounds they were making were almost as if they're In pain.

"Fuck Belle, why do you have to feel so damn good." quickening his speed, pumping inside of her, in short rapid in and out movements. His hair falling in his face, sweating from the force as he drives into her "Fuck Belle, Fuck!" he kept repeatedly saying. His eyes closed tight, doing his best not to cum before she does, he can't help but badly want to, her walls were clinching around his cock so tight. Belle claws at his back, leaving red lines on his skin, lost in ecstasy from the feel of his entire length inside of her. The pleasure she was feeling was too good and didn't want him to stop. She knew she was close to climaxing, her sex was getting more wet, every time his cock rubbed up against her clit she felt herself squirt out more lubrication from the marvelous sensation. She was beginning to feel herself getting close to her peak. Rumple could tell by feeling her walls clinch even tighter around his shaft. He coaxed her on to push her over the edge. "Yes sweetheart, that's it. Cum for me." He looks up at her, wanting to see her face when she does climax. Her breaths were coming in short pants, her mouth gaping, "That's it love, that's it. Let me feel you." And that was enough to push her over, she drew out the loudest moan as she rode out her orgasm. He continued to thrust quick and hard inside of her and then came not too long after. His moan matched the volume of hers, riding his orgasm out as well. He rolls off of her and pulls her into him as he tries to catch his breath. She rests her head on his chest while his arm is wrapped around her shoulder. He gives her a kiss on her forehead. She wraps her arm tight around his waist, as if her life depended on it, never wanting to let him go.

"Rumple,"

"Hmm?"

"In my dream, you drew a picture of me in your sketch book. I remember seeing it when you were asleep. You fell asleep with your sketchbook in your lap and I couldn't help myself, so I took your sketch book and looked through it and that's when I saw myself in there. You were one heck of an artist."

"See even in my dreams you snoop through my things." he said with his eyes closed, smiling.

"You didn't mind. You woke up and saw me looking through your art."

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

_"Do you like it?" Taking notice that his new friend is admiring his illustrations._

_"Like what?" she glances back at him with a smirk on her face._

_"My art. Especially the one of you."_

_"Yes, you drew me perfectly. You captured me so well. How long have you been doing this?" she asked as she keeps flipping through the pages In his sketch book._

_" A long time. So long I could draw you with my eyes closed."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. You're in my book you know."_

_"What do you mean? What book ?"_

_"The book that little boy is reading" he points at Tyler._

_She quickly glances over at Tyler and then at the book. "Interesting... and how did I end up In your book when you only just met me not too long ago."_

_"There is a character in there I have dreamed about numerous nights. It got to the point I had to include her in my tale. You look just like her."_

_"Really? What's her name?"_

_"Her name is Belle."_

_"Does she end up with a .... handsome wonderful man?"_

_"Handsome yes,,,, wonderful no."_

_"I bet he's a better person than my fiancé "_

_"If you feel so unhappy with your fiancé then why are you marrying him."_

_"Who said I'm unhappy" she responded back defensively._

_"Well,, you wouldn't have said what you did if you weren't."_

_"You are very wise Mr....?"_

_"You can call me Oliver."  he holds out his hand to shake hers._

_"Laura" she shakes his hand back, giggling and smiling sweetly at him. "So what brings you on this adventure?"_

_"I needed to clear my mind. Been too much of a hermit ever since my daughter went to college. I got so use to her company I forgot what is was like to travel and see the rest of the world. So, I thought I start small and take a trip to Thunder Mountain National Park."_

_"I take it you and your daughter are close."_

_"Yes, we didn't use to be. Ever since she lost her mother she has found value in our relationship. I guess the loss really hit her hard, worrying she'll lose me too, I mean she knows as some point in my life I'll be gone but she is not ready for that time yet. She wants me around for her wedding, and for me to see her kids and I would like to be around to see her get married and to see my grand children as well."_

_"What's your daughters name?"_

_"Lidia"_

_"Oh that's a beautiful name."_

_"What about you? Why are you and your fiancé taking this trip?"_

_"Our therapist thought it be good for our relationship, help rekindle that spark we lost with our love for each other. So far all I want to do right now is kill him." she said as she rolls her eyes._

_"So I ask again, why are you marrying him?"_

_"I don't know anymore. I don't even know why he wants to marry me. All he ever does is accuse me of cheating on him which I only did once and that was long ago. I learned from my mistake since then."_

_"Do you love him?"_

_"I don't know. I don't think I do."_

_"Then he is not the right man for you. Don't let your fears hold you back, do what's right for you."_

_She takes a moment to look at him, her eyes shielding sadness, she knew he was right but didn't have the courage to break off her engagement. What was holding her back? she wondered._

_"I should get back to my seat." She gets up to proceed back to her seat but before she does she takes a napkin  out of her purse along with a pen. She starts to write something down, "I want to give you an email of a friend of mine that owns a gallery in Los Angeles. I am sure she would be interested in your art." she hands him the napkin. He looks back her analytically. Not sure what to make of her kind offer. "My number is on there as well,,, incase you need a reference for anything. I have a lot of contacts." she winked at him and then heads back to her seat. He looks at the napkin again, folds it up putting it inside his shirt pocket._

 

_< <<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

 

"So I'm an author of this book that I wrote you in?" he said as he is caressing Belle's shoulder.

"Yes, it's interesting actually. I could never peg you being an author."

"I quite take offense to that" he looks down at her, pinching her arm, making her yelp.

"Ok, ok." she giggles. "I guess I can't picture you sitting at your desk and writing stories, potions yes... but anything else is hard to see."

"Oh I could write many stories for as long as I have lived. There is so much to share and tell the world, the adventures I been on, I could speak of all my dealings but then that would give me away to my enemies."

"What about your grand son. You could share so much with him about Baelfire."

"Yes I thought about that, not sure if I'm ready to have a bonding moment that involves me reliving what happened with me and my son."

"I understand it might open up old wounds but at the same time you could share fond memories of you and Baelfire, it might help you get through your grieving and it will help Henry get to know who his father was from your side."

"I suppose I could give it a try."

"Thank you." she looks at him and smiles, They both give each other a chaste kiss. "Rumple, if I do disappear like the others, promise me something."

"Belle, nothing is going to happen to you-"

"-Rumple please, promise me something."

He sighs, "Ok, what is it you would like for me to promise you?"

"That you will look after Emma and the others in town."

"Belle- " he begins to plea.

"Rumple _please_..."

He thinks about it for a second before he answers her "Alright, I promise."

"Thank you Rumple. I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss each other one last time. Before they fall asleep into each other's arms he whispers to her, "Don't worry sweetheart, nothing will happen." 

 

A few hours go by, it's close to dusk. Rumple flutters his eyes open waking up to empty arms. He quickly sits up, looks around his bed to see his wife is nowhere in site.

"Belle?" he calls out. "Sweetheart?" He gets out of bed and magic's a button up shirt and black slacks to appear on him. He checks the bathroom, nothing. He goes downstairs calling her name again, no answer. He checks the rest of the house, there is no site of her anywhere. He opens the door to see if his car is still there, thinking maybe she took it to go somewhere, but his car was still parked in the front of the house. He uses his magic to see if he can sense her anywhere but comes out of it with no results. He was getting worried, really worried. He decides to give Emma a call to see if Belle might have walked into town to meet them. "Hello Emma I was just calling to see if Belle is with you.... She 's not..... No she's not here... No, I haven't seen anything strange since she had her dream.... Well you're not helping.... That's absurd... Then why am I still here...  She did not... There's no proof... look if you see her call me." He hangs the phone up on her, irritated at Emma for not being much help and telling him that nonsense again about what the little girl had said. He paces back and forth in the living room, having a hard time accepting the truth of the matter. He stops and collapses on the couch. He buries his face in his hands, a minute later muffled whimpers are coming out of him, he came to realize he really lost his beloved. She truly was gone, no longer existing in that world. He finally looks up, and says to himself "You can't be gone Belle, you can't be. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you but I will find you. Even If I have to tear this whole world apart to do so, I will find you." He gets up and grabs his car keys. His emotion filled with sadness mixed with rage. He was determined to get some answers from the little girl. Not caring who she was, he's going to do what he has to  to get answers out of her. He leaves his house and heads to town where the little girl and the others are.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
